Lustful Cloud
by VongolaXII
Summary: Alaude attends a Crossdressing Festival and what happens when Hibari starts to play naughty with the blonde? READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. A18 rated M


**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

**Claim : I own the story plot**

* * *

**A/N : Mufufu, I got lazy to type the other chapters. So I made this with the plotbunnies I caught (Gotcha!). Please review. I'd appriciate it if you point out my mistakes. :D**

* * *

Alaude looked sign of felt eyes staring at him and he blushed a swore if he found that brat he'll kill him.

It was crossdressing festival at Namimori High and the girls were to wear males clothes and vice versa. Imagine a bunch of pretty boys wearing girls clothes and a group of girls going around with skinny jeans and chains and rings around their slender fingers.

"Hey there."

Alaude turned and came face to face with a student dressed up with a short tight skirt. His lips curl in disgust. He eyed the boy and the boy lick his lips. "Want to have fun?" The boy asked. Alaude twitched and rage away, leaving the boy stunned.

He wouldn't come if his lover had not asked him to. His _lover_. Yes. Hibari Kyoya. The Head of Namimori High Disciplinary Committee. Which was nowhere to be seen. Alaude pouted. Here he was, wearing a tight dress, with high heels walking around the hall while Hibari was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, someone caught his shoulders and he whip his head around, greeted by a hot kiss. His eyes widened when he saw that it was his lover. Hibari pull away and smirked. "You look pretty." He said, smirking. Alaude blushed a little. Hibari pulled Alaude into the Discipline Room. He locked the door and look at Alaude.

"Why weren't you wearing a dress like you promised?" Alaude pouted a little, and the skylark chuckled. He approached Alaude, sliding his hands to his waist and whispered into his ears. "Because I'm going to be the husband, you're the wife." he said, licking Alaude's earlobes. The blonde shivered.

When Hibari was nibbling Alaude's neck, Alaude grab Hibari and throw him to the couch. He stepped out of his high heels and crawled onto Hibari. "Getting naughty here?" he whispered huskily. Hibari bit his lips and moaned a little. "Then I'll _play _along with you~" After saying those lines, Alaude crushed his lips onto Hibari and expertly unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

"Hibari-san said he's going to be here." Tsuna said, wondering where was Hibari. He was wearing a lace dress and Gokudera was wearing a tuxedo because he refused to dress like a girl no matter how Bianchi threatened him. He had his dignity!

Gokudera snorted. "Just ignore him. Let's get some punch, Jyuudaime." Gokudera said, dragging Tsuna.

* * *

Alaude brought the small bud into his mouth, biting on it gently before sucking on it. He played with Hibari's other nipple with his other hand, pinching between his saliva covered fingers. Hibari writhed beneath Alaude, thrusting his hips in the air, a bulge present in his tight jeans. Alaude smirked and released his nipple, held his hips down as he licked a trail down his navel, dipping his tongue in the crevices of his abs, leaving small hickey down his torso.

"Hah…ah… A-Alaude..." Hibari moaned as Alaude made it down to the hem of his pants. He looked up at Hibari, and he could see the desperation in his eyes. Alaude smiled and softly kissed his navel before moving to the hem of his jeans, popping the buttons there, and slowly pulling the zipper down. He heard him moan from above him, happy to get out of the tight bindings of his jeans.

Alaude pulled his jeans all the way off, leaving him clad in only his boxers. He saw the bulge in the fabric, slightly wetted by pre-cum. Alaude caressed a hand down Hibari's body, continuing to kiss him, until his hand reached the tent in his boxers. Alaude began to palm the bulge slowly, causing Hibari to moaned.

Alaude felt his hardened member twitch in his pants at the sound of Hibari's voice moaning his name. He rubbed faster, wanting to hear more of those delicious moans, trying his best to ignore the pain he was feeling from his trapped member in his own pants.

"Moan my name again, Hibari." Alaude whispered sensually in his ears before, before licking the outer shell, drawing another moan from his lips.

...

Alaude finally drew up the dress, and pull down his undergarments. Hibari leaned up on his elbows, and looked up and down his body in awe, his eyes landing on Alaude's hard dick. Alaude could've sworn he saw Hibari's eyes grow slightly at the the size of him, and a small amount of fear showed through. "I'll be gentle," Alaude promised, kissing his forehead. Hibari nod hesitantly.

Alaude went over to the desk drawer, bringing out a bottle of lube that he knew Hibari kept there just in case this moment ever did happen...

He opened the lid with his mouth, ripping the cap off, and drizzling some of the lube onto three of his fingers. Alaude moved back between Hibari's legs, and looked up at him, giving him an assuring smile, while his own doubt about having sex with a man for the first time lingered.

"Spread your legs." Alaude whispered huskily, trying to sound confident. Hibari blushed slightly, but nodded his head and spread his legs as wide as he could.

Alaude moved his other hand, spreading Hibari's butt cheeks apart until he saw the small pin sized hole. He looked at the pink entrance, watching the little spasms it gave, and Alaude couldn't help but lick his lips. He was going to be the first one to ever touch this part of Hibari Kyoya, and a sense of possession took over him. He was going to be the first one to get this intimate with Hibari.

He took his fingers and spread lube around the twitching entrance, massaging it to make him feel better. Once he was sure there was enough, Alaude looked up at Hibari. "I'm going to put my fingers in okay?" he asked. Hibari just nodded his head, grabing the cushion.

Alaude pressed the pad of his finger against the hole, feeling it spasm and slowly pushed the finger inside, moaning at the feel of the tight inside clenching around his long finger. Alaude heard a soft grunt from above him, and looked up to make sure Hibari was okay before he continued. Slowly he pulled his finger out of the vice like grip, before pushing it back inside.

As Alaude felt Hibari's walls begin to loosen up, he eased a second finger inside.

"It hurts..." Hibari whined. Alaude frowned, moving back up but keeping his fingers embedded inside of him, and began to kiss him, trying to comfort him. He felt him grasp his shoulders as he kissed him back. Alaude slowly moved his two fingers inside him, scissoring them in his tight hole to widen him out for his erection. He could only imagine how good it would feel to push his cock deep inside of him, and have his tight walls clamp down on him in the most pleasurable way.

He probed my fingers deeper inside of him, hoping to find that one spot that would make him feel good. Alaude thrust his fingers inside him, going deeper and deeper until he felt his back arch off of the bed.

"D-Do that again," He moaned against his lips.

Alaude smirked and slammed his finger against Hibari's prostate, his hole spasming around his fingers every time he did so. Alaude moved back down between his legs, thrusting his finger into his tight hole and watching his hole swallow them up. Alaude managed to slip a finger inside of his entrance, and Hibari only moaned loudly, his hips moving to get Alaude's fingers deeper inside of him.

Once Alaude felt his hole was stretched out enough, he removed his fingers. He watched as the pink hole clenched and unclenched around nothing, desperate to be filled. Alaude quickly grabbed the forgotten bottle of lube on the couch, and lathered his aching erection with it until there was more than enough coating it.

He moved the head of his erection to his twitching entrance, rubbing the head up and down his crack.

"Don't tease me..." Hibari said, more like begging, wrapping his legs around Alaude's waist and trying to force him inside of him. The man smirked, and leaned down to press a kiss on the side of his mouth.

"I'm sorry this is going to hurt, but it will get better soon," he promised, before positioning himself, and pushing past the tight ring of muscle. They both moaned in unison, Hibari in pain, and Alaude in pleasure.

* * *

Tsuna walked out of the toilet. He thought he heard something. Gokudera followed Tsuna. "Jyuudaime! You done?" he asked. Tsuna nodded. "Did you hear that, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. Gokudera frowned. "Heard what?" he asked Tsuna.

"Like...voices." Tsuna stammered, horror imagination spooking him. Gokudera blinked and pull Tsuna, walking out to the school lawn. "You're imagining things Jyuudaime."

* * *

Even though Alaude had stretched him out with his fingers, Hibari was still so tight, his passage walls clamping down on Alaude's dick in the most pleasurable way, trying to force the large object out. Alaude stayed still for a second, before slowly adding more inside, pushing in until his dick had completely disappeared inside his taught hole.

"You have to relax..." Alaude cooed softly, while slightly pulling his length out of Hibari clenching passage. Hibari let out a small moan, and was able to relax his muscles enough for Alaude to slide out half way. He slowly eased his cock back inside, not wanting to hurt continued at this slow pace with shallow thrusts, despite the voice screaming in his head to pound Hibari into the couch. Soon small moans began to emanate from his mouth.

He moaned, his eyes closed as he began to feel the pleasure through the pain.

Alaude beginning to pound his length into Hibari's taught hole faster, hitting deeper inside of him. He felt my balls hit his ass as he thrusted into him at an erratic pace, the friction of his tight walls slicked by lube and his pre-cum feeling delicious on his dick. The sound of skin slapping against skin resounded around the room as they made their own music of skin moans, and groans.

Alaude grabbed Hibari's hips, thrusting even harder and deeper inside of him, fucking him like there was no tomorrow.

He moaned loudly, hardly manage to control his cool anymore. Hibari was gripping onto Alaude like his life depended on it. He moaned loudly again when the tip of Alaude's cock slammed into his prostate, "Oh god…d-do it- ah… again," He pleaded.

Alaude angled his dick, and began to abuse his prostate, while his hand slipped between their sweaty bodies, as he began to pump his straining cock, seeing how they were both close to their felt a tightening in his abdomen at the same time as Hibari's hole began to clench down on him, sending Alaude into more throws of ecstasy.

Unexpectedly Alaude pulled his cock out all the way before slamming it back inside his entrance, causing Hibari to arch off of the couch, emitting a loud moan. Alaude thrust his cock into him repeatedly, until he felt his walls clench down on him so he could no longer move,

Hibari moaned Alaude's name loudly, his whole body spasming as cum shot out of the tip of his erection, and covered his belly. Alaude moaned, feeling his hole contract around him.

Alaude thrust inside him several more times, before pushing all of his cock inside him, and shooting his cum deep into his ass, painting his passage walls white. They both moaned in unison before collasping onto the couch, tired but satiesfied.

* * *

The next morning, after the crossdressing festival, Hibari was absent, which was very _rare_. And the school had peace on the first time in the history, without Hibari around, threatening to bite them to death.

...

"Shit, my ass hurts." Hibari groaned.

He was in his room now. Alaude had drove him home and went home before Giotto and the rest saw him wearing a dress for a crossdressing festival.

* * *

**A/N : *bluuuuuush* Okay, that's the end, guys...The lemons...uhh well I know I can't express it so I took some from the other fics...But I editted everything! XD Please review, have a nice day~!**


End file.
